U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,969 and 4,007,399 disclose flash tube control systems for generating a series of flashes. A particular use of such flash tube control systems is in the formation of images on radiation sensitive material, as in a label maker, and an object of the invention is to provide improved flash tube control systems for that use.